


That One Damned Crumb

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Just some fluffy stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: It was natural to tell Prompto that a piece of his hair was sticking in the wrong direction or to let Noct know that he had a chunk of meat stuck in his teeth but to correct Ignis on his appearance-- there was just something downright weird about that.





	That One Damned Crumb

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece that came about when my nii-san and i started talking about cute Gladnis headcanons. I hope you enjoy!

As much as he tried, he couldn't do it.

He really couldn't do it.

It was natural to tell Prompto that a piece of his hair was sticking in the wrong direction or to let Noct know that he had a chunk of meat stuck in his teeth but to correct Ignis on his appearance-- there was just something downright weird about that. So when Ignis stood in front of him asking which of the spices he preferred Gladio couldn't bring himself to tell him. The small crumb had placed itself right on his face beside the scar that stained his upper lip and it would continue to sit there until someone told him about it.

“Gladio?”

He was brought back from his thoughts at the sound of Ignis's voice.

“Uh, yeah, they're both good. Doesn't matter.”

Ignis still stood in front of him, seemingly in thought. If Gladio didn't tell him now there'd be a chance Noctis or Prompto would and that would just be embarrassing for him. Even though he was blind, he still valued his independence and Gladio didn't want him to feel stupid for not noticing a simple crumb on his cheek.

He glanced back towards the tent. Noct and Prompto were still down at the creek attempting to fish but they could be back at any time. If he didn't tell Ignis and one of the others ended up embarrassing him, Gladio wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

“Um, hey Iggy,” Gladio started, turning back around. He was half hoping the crumb had decided to leave but it was still there and he mentally cursed. There was an uncomfortable pause before Ignis spoke up.

“Yes? What is it?” His head was turned in the direction Gladio’s voice had come from and the latter kicked the toe of his boot into the dirt, trying to think of a sentence that wouldn't offend the other.

“Um, well… _y’know_ ,” he said finally.

“I know what? There are a million things I could possibly _'know’_ Gladio, don't make me try and guess.”

“Right,” he said then added, “Sorry.” Gladio stared at Ignis and his eyes were dragged straight to the damned crumb. There wasn't any possible thing he could say that wouldn't sound rude in his mind so he scratched the back of his head and scrambled for something to say.

“It’s just…” without thinking, Gladio reached forward and gripped Ignis's chin with one hand. The other immediately flinched at the sudden touch and Gladio quickly wiped the crumb away with his thumb. “Sorry, you just had something on your face.”

Ignis touched the spot where the crumb had been and turned away swiftly. “Oh,” he stammered. “Well, thank you.”

“Uh, yeah. Anytime.”

The two stood there awkwardly and Gladio had absolutely no idea what to say to make things any less uncomfortable until Ignis spoke again.

“It's much harder for me to look after my appearance now,” he said. “So, I truly appreciate it.”

Gladio looked up at Ignis even though the latter was faced the opposite way. “Yeah, I mean I'm here to help you out,” he replied.

“Thank you.”

“So if it happened again you'd want me to tell you?”

“Well… yes. That's fine.”

“'kay.”

For once, Gladio was relieved when he heard the other's voices as they trudged back to camp after their time at the creek.

 

.……………

 

“Ummm, Gladio?”

“Hm?”

“What was with that just now?”

Gladio glanced back at Prompto before continuing to unpack their camping equipment. “What was with what when?”

“Uh y’know,” Noct chimed in. “That thing with Specs.”

Gladio sighed as he stood up and dusted his off hands on his pants. “Look, if you've got a question just spit it out. Don't beat around the bush.”

The two looked at each other nervously then Prompto shrugged.

“Okaaay. Well we've noticed that you keep on touching Iggy’s face and stuff. Like, a _lot_ recently,” he said.

“Yeah,” Noct added. “It's been going on for a few days now.”

Gladio felt his face heat up and he avoided their gazes.

“Oh _that,_ ” he replied. “It's just 'cause he had stuff on his face. He can't see it so I helped him get it off.” He attempted to shrug in a nonchalant manner but it probably looked more pained than anything. “S’not a big deal.”

Noctis and Prompto exchanged looks then stared doubtfully at him.

“Riiight.” Prompto nodded. “Even though he had absolutely nothing on his face a moment ago and you still went and touched him.”

Gladio gathered the camping equipment and strode a few paces away from the two, unfurling the tent aggressively.

“I did _not_ ,” he growled. “And there _was_ something there.”

“ _Mhm-hm_ , sure we believe you.” Noctis said.

“Dude, it's obvious you got a crush on him,” Prompto added. “You should just tell the guy.”

Gladio whirled around, face burning-- it was from the hot weather, _nothing else_.

“I'm gonna go find some _firewood_ so you two take care of camp.” He shoved the rest of the camping supplies into their hands and stormed off into the bushes, cursing before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Ignis who was blushing furiously and marching in the other direction.

Gladio groaned but didn't turn around. He had probably heard their entire conversation. _Just great_.

He sighed and stooped down to retrieve a piece of branch that'd make good firewood. He'd have to face Ignis eventually-- better to get it over with rather than to wait around.

Gladio ran a hand through his hair and stared back through the trail he had made through the bushes.

“Guess it's now or never,” he grumbled and started towards camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand they fall deeper in love~ thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment-- i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
